A Noble Sacrifice
by Hobbit Killer
Summary: Do you think I don't know what he sacrificed for me?" Faramir asked brokenly..."he could have spared himself that kind of death." Interested?
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is something I'm working on between big stories and I'm telling you now that it may be updated even less frequently then my other stuff. It is, however, pretty short so the likeliness of me finishing before I finish them is very likely.

Okay, disclaimer. Don't own, don't sue.

A Noble Sacrifice

Prologue

"Do you think I don't know what he sacrificed for me?" Faramir shouted angrily, finally releasing all of the grief in a rant that he could not hold in any longer.

Aragorn just let him yell, and when Faramir started beating him with his fists, he did nothing to stop him. Eventually, the an brake down into sobs.

"Why did he do that? He could have just left me and joined the others in the retreat; spared himself the pain of that kind of death. I was not worth that kind of sacrifice," he cried brokenly, his voice no longer angry, but confused. He admitted that he he'd done many good things in his time, but it could not even come close to the seemingly perfect prince of elves.

"It was Legolas's decision, Faramir. You are his friend, and that, to him, makes you more important than the greatest of the elven lords. I accepted that fact a long time ago and you're going to have to do the same."

"How am I supposed to run Ithilien without him? he's the one that makes all of the plans and knows exactly what we have to do," Faramir sobbed. "How will I tell his people that their last link to this land and their leader is dead when he is supposed to be the one to lead them from this land when their time comes?"

"To that, my friend I have no answer other than to tell them the truth. They will understand. for you forget the wisdom of their kind," Aragorn said truthfully. He understood Faramir's anger and fear, for they also rested in his heart.

'Oh, Legolas, why did you have to go? We need your guidance mellon, now more than ever.' His thoughts slipped back to that fateful day that seemed ages ago.

Oooh! What exactly happened to our Leggy that was so horrible? What part did Faramir play in it? How does Aragorn factor into all of this? Why am I asking you when I know all of the answers?

To find out more, REVIEW.

Peace,

Hobbit Killer 


	2. Meeting Old Friends

A/N Okay folks, here's another chapter of this puppy ready for reading. Nothing much happens here, but it is kind of fun.  
  
Chapter one: Meeting old friends  
  
Aragorn smiled as he breathed the fresh air, glad to be free of the stifling air of the city. His friends, Legolas and Faramir, had invited him to Ithilien to see their progress and to join them on a hunt. He smiled as they rode under the branches of Ithilien, exited about the upcoming reunion that would soon take place. Even as he thought of seeing his friends again, a blur of gold and green jumped from the trees and landed in front of his horse. While the horse was hardly troubled by the event, its rider was not so composed, jerking back in his saddle and nearly toppling from his high mount.  
  
Laughter greeted him as he glared at his, "attacker." Legolas was smiling from ear to ear as he witnessed his friend's misfortune. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, elf," Aragorn said in mock anger, trying to look as threatening as he could. Suddenly, laughter sounded from around them as elves and men came from their hiding places in the trees, including one very entertained steward.  
  
"And to think, I bet him my new horse that no one could take you off guard, you disappoint me, My Lord," Faramir said as he approached the two friends.  
  
"Oh? And what did Legolas wager?" Aragorn asked, humor in his eyes.  
  
"My entire half of Ithilien," Legolas said offhandedly before giving a shrill whistle. After a pause, they all heard the trotting of hooves before out of the surrounding woods came Arod, Legolas's beautiful war horse gifted to him by Eomer, King of the Mark. He gracefully lept atop Araod before turning to his and Aragorn's company and saying, "well what are you waiting for? My city is still hours away and already it grows dark."  
  
In response, his company quickly mounted their steeds that seemed to appear from nowhere before giving him the signal that they were ready. Without further ceremony, the company of men and elves traveled into the thick of Ithilien.  
  
As they entered the elven city, Aragorn could not stop the gasp that escaped his lips at the sight that greeted him. The city was a mix of Mirkwood, Rivendel, and Lothlorien culture. Great houses and halls were built in and around the trees and statues of Dwarvish, Human, and at Aragorn's reaction to his city, pleah heroes alike littered the grounds.  
  
Legolas smiled proudly at Aragorn's reaction to his city, pleased that he was so impressed. "I think of it as the perfect blend of all that is good in this world," Legolas said as he led his friend through the elven city that was bursting with life.  
  
"I see that you've had little difficulty in finding citizens to inhabit your colony," Aragorn commented as he viewed the crowd.  
  
Legolas nodded, smiling sadly. "The Mirkwood elves have come out of loyalty to me, but the others...they have come, I think, because they wish to distance themselves from their grief. Here we are restoring something whereas, in their homelands, everything is fading with the loss of the elven rings of power. Here you have a more difficult time hearing the call of the sea despite how far south we are."  
  
Aragorn flinched when Legolas mentioned the sea, knowing that his friend suffered horribly having caught the longing during the war. Legolas noticed this and pat his friend on the back reassuringly. "And I must say this place does wonders for those that have already heard the cry of the gull."  
  
Faramir smiled at the two that had become dear to him since the Ring's destruction. They reminded him of he and his brother and he was glad to have that in his life again. "Well come on then. We'll never get to our hunting if we simply stand here and admire Legolas's handiwork all day," he said, grabbing his friends' shoulders and pushing them inside. Soon all three were each laughing uproariously.  
  
And they walked into the sunset and lived happily ever after except for the fact that Legolas is going to end up dead somehow. Well, there you have it my latest installment. Not much happened but, whatever.  
  
Oh yeah, REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Hobbit Killer  
  
PS Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
